FIGHT!
by DeletedAccount99
Summary: Its a battle between the two series, One Piece and Soul Eater! Who will win? Who is most negative? Who is fastest? Who is... no, read to find out! ONESHOT


FIGHT "GAME SHOW" Today, I am hosting a battle between One Piece and Soul Eater! For fun that is. ONESHOT. The reason that I am hosting is cause the possibility of cheaters! I AM NEUTRAL.

**...began...**

"Today we are having a battle between Soul Eater and One Piece!" I yelled. "Today's subject is NEGATIVITY! This meaning a fight to make the other team negative first! HERE WE GO!"

I rose a hand toward to her left, pointing two the One Piece Members. "These are the members of TEAM ONE PIECE!" I then pointed to my right which were the Soul Eater members. "Soul Eater MEMBERS!"

"Now I will tell you the rules! There will be five rounds of different types of fights and the winner of the fight gains a million bucks! Or also known as beri! THIS IS MAJOR PRIZE FOLKS!"

A cheer came from both sides. "NO CHEATING! YOU MAY USE ANY ITEM, BUT NO KO STUFF LIKE BUSTER CALL OR DEATH CHOP."

"But those didn't even kill any of us!"

"I DIDN'T HEAR YA! MOVING ON! Each side may only choose the same amount of people for each fight. Animals count as people too!"

"AWW!" said Chopper and Blaire and Luffy.

"SHUT UP LUFFY, YOU MAKE NO SENSE, YOU'RE NOT A FREAKING ANIMAL!"

"Alright, that's all the rules. Fight One: NEGATIVITY! One member must create something to make the other team negative, they are given 5 minutes to do this. Then two other members must test it out. The member creating the "negativity" may not act as a tester. The team with more people standing wins. If draw, both teams add one more person. Redoing the process. CHOOSE MEMBERS NOW! 5 minutes!"

... 5 minutes later...

"Alright, Team One Piece brings in Perona as the negativity producer. Also bringing out Usopp and Robin! Team Soul Eater brings in Chrona and chose Medusa and Kishin."

"BEEEEEGIIIIIIIIINNGH!"

Perona immediately began to summon her hollows and Chrona began to write a poem. Truthfully, I believe both are quite scary things.

... 5 minutes later...

"Testers please test!"

Perona sent her hollows through the Kishin and Medusa. Kishin began to tumble and started muttering why he was such a 'fraidy cat and Medusa began to cry and pulled on Chrona, telling him/her that she truly loved him/her.

Chrona shakes Medusa off very nervously and passes around her poem. Robin began to succumb and cried about how she wishes she was a pig and etc. Last but not least, the noble Ussop put his hands on the despicable piece of "art" *cough* and read it. And... he was not affected!

"Team One Piece wins this round!"

Cheers came from my left. Groans from my right.

"The next round is a game of wisdom and knowledge. I will hand out a test. A couple math problems and a couple reading questions, a total of twenty problems. Each team may choose two candidates to solve the test. If you finish first, you win. Oh, by the way, there is a time limit so cheating wont get involved and it is 10 minutes."

"CHOOSE!"

Team Soul Eater chose Maka (of course) and Ox. Team One Piece chooses Robin and Zoro (cause Sanji is staring at some of the girl's boobies and Nami was staring at the reward money, everyone else is dumb). Thus the test began. Both teams did a lot of whispering.

...3 minutes and 28 seconds...

"DONE!"

"Good job Maka! Let me check now... and clear! Pretty impressive you two."

"Dang it."

"It's okay. Not many people can do college level problems like Maka and Ox."

"..."

"OKAY! Next one up is a race! A basic one mile run that is one on one! No boosts from anyone else but you may use any item of your own to stall your opponent. Now choose!"

Team Soul Eater chose Kid and One Piece chose Sanji. ( Smart people may have already realized who is gonna win... but here it goes) Both members got up to run at the line and I blew a whistle. They both charged. They both kept at the same speed until Kid looked at Sanji and began to spit blood and died. Then Sanji won.

****FOR DUMB PEOPLE"S EYES ONLY****

Sanji's POV

At least, from what he knows, this "Death the Kid" is OCD and can't stand asymmetrical things. So he made sure both his eyebrows were uncovered while he ran and that took care of it.

**** IT'S OKAY NOW SMART PEOPLE****

"Next show up is a stupidity contest and see who is more stupid. There is fiver questions. Well... do I need to explain any more than that? Choose one person now... go!"

Soul Eater chose Black Star and Luffy from One Piece.

"Okay! Multiple choice! What is one plus two?"

Maka flashed, "That is not multiple choice!"

"SHHH! That's why they are dumb! Minus one to Team Soul Eater!"

"Nice going Maka, that was soo cool."

"Shut up Soul. MAKA~A CHOP!"

"Okay, what galaxy is the Earth in?"

"THE FAT COW ROAD!"

"Incorrect, one point for Black Star! It is not the fat cow road, it is the milky way. Up next is what is a word that rhymes with cat?"

"MY OLD GRANNY"S BAT!"

"NO! Luffy you are supposed to be stupid!"

"Incorrect! That is a couple words so one point for One Piece! Yet, get rid of it since someone yelled in the middle."

"BAKA NAMI! You messed it up!"

"Question 4: What is a chicken?"

"A fish!"

"You guys never fail to amuse me. INCORRECT BLACK STAR! One point!"

"YAY! NOW WE HAVE 12 POINTS!"

"INCORRECT BLACK STAR! YOU ONLY HAVE 2 POINTS! NOW ANOTHER FOR MAKING A DUMB COMMENT."

"Mmm... well it seems Team Soul Eater will win any way either so forget the last question."

"YAY!"

"And also this was all a joke so I never was gonna give you that a million beri/dollars. Wuzzah! And good bye! Thank you all for this amusing game!"

"Wait... WHAAT?"

...

Randomness? Yep. One thousand and sixteen words! I am happy.


End file.
